Gūzen
by Ohisashi
Summary: " Actually, I think I have a better idea." ( Hitsugaya x Reigai (selfcest) ) Yaoi


**Title: **Gūzen

**Author: **Ohisashi

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya x Reigai

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I only merely twist the fuck out of it in my fanfiction.

**A/N: This, I believe, is my second Hitsugaya selfcest story. Well technically since his Reigai is a copy of him, you know what? F****orget it. Please no flames, only constructive criticism or praise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Reigais of the captains and sub-captains battled their look alikes head-on whilst their leader deal with Ichigo. Saying the Reigais are strong is an underestimate. Even the wielder of the strongest ice-type zanpakto was slowly losing against his other picked himself up from the ground from receiving yet another blow in return, his regai seemed as good as new.

" That's not all you've got is it? I've just gotten warmed up." His Reigai taunted with a crazy smirk. Toushiro ignored it and immediately got on offense. Their swords clashed and scraped creating lightning yellow sparks. The tenth captain of the Gotei 13 will not lose to himself. He knew there had to be a way to defeat their look alikes even if they matched up equally.

Toushiro's eyes widened when his sword slipped off the other's due to the tremendous pressure both of them put on, causing him to lose balance. The Reigai's eyes widened as well when lips pressed accidentally against his as they fell back on ground, both swords clattering far away from the two. Hitsugaya immediately pulled up with a slight blush and turned to see his sword only inches away. Now is his chance since the other is off guard!

However, before he could make a grab for it, his arm was roughly grabbed and he felt his mouth covered by a pair lips.

" Actually. I think I have a better idea." Before Hitsugaya could pull away, their positions are flipped over and his tongue was being played. He knew this wasn't right and he should be trying to defeat his copy, but it was so hard trying to resist that tongue rubbing against the sensitive part of the roof of his mouth. Hitsugaya turned his head for air as his eyes watered, not in pain but in pleasure when the Reigai grinded against his growing reaction.

" You're actually enjoying this? Surprising coming from you." The Reigai stated with a playful smirk and began slipping off their haoris. He liked where this is going and was going to take full advantage of it.

* * *

" Where's Hitsugaya-Taicho?" Renji asked near Ikkaku, the two having time to catch a breather.

" Dunno. I can't sense him much with all this powerful reitsu everywhere!" Ikkaku answered before having to break away in order to deal with Renji's copy.

* * *

" Ngh... D-don't..." Hitsugaya breathed but arched his back against his words. A hand stroked suspiciously gentle on his thigh and a tongue skillfully lapped his pecks. His shirt had been parted, and torn, to give quick and easy access. He hated this and needed to get away. He hated the fact that he could easily fall apart in the other's hands. But at the same he liked it. He liked having his leg feel weak at the teasing strokes and his nubs hardening at the slightest touch.

He was about to protest again when lips covered his mouth from saying anything. He moaned involuntarily when their tongues played. This wasn't the time to fuck your regai yet! What if someone were to walk in on them, or caught sight of them?

He arched his back while covering his mouth with a fist when a wet appendage dipped into his belly button. Fuck. And this is only the foreplay...

" Ah!" His pants had been pulled off roughly in one fluid motion. His eyes widened. he couldn't let it get 'there' yet. There had to be a way to pull away from his copy, before anymore of this could go further.

The other got on his knees and spread the captain's legs open wider, causing the owner to gasp.

" Wh-what are you-A-ah!" The Reigai's tongue lapped lazily against the base of his cock. The stroking lowered onto his sensitive sac, creating a shaky moan from the contact. The tongue finally settled onto the entrance of his anus. Hitsugaya yelled when the tongue dipped in as far as it could go before thrusting in and out sloppily.

The captain's body shook and arched repetitively as electrifying sensations soared thought his body. Hitsugaya couldn't contain his sounds, once please now formed to shorts gasps, and groans. He covered his mouth as his other hand held his copy's head. He tried to push against the sinful tongue out the hands on his waist prevented it.

" O-oh god..." Inside his stomach coiled as the sensations continued patternly. Hitsugaya's member raising in need of release.

" Ugn... Ah... St-stop.." The captain watched when the Reigai finally pulled away with a trail of saliva. His dick also becoming impossibly harder from the sight.

The Reigai pulled him by his leg closer so their aching needs touched, immuring a pleasured gasp from the original captain. A slender hand slowly pumped his member as another manhood pressed against his quivering whole. It is already bad enough that he is forced to have sex, but to submit is really hurting his pride, especially with a doppelgänger.

" Do you like this?" His Reigai teased with a playful smirk. Hitsugaya tried to glare, but could only make pleasured sounds at the light stroking of his cock.

" N-no... Ngh..." The very tip of his copy's member teasingly dipped in and out of his quavering anus. The captain jerked his hips up to feel more of the teasing touches, but his waist was held down.

" St-stop dammit..." Hitsugaya weakly pleaded when the tip finally pressed firmly against his hole. The other only gave a smirk for a warning before thrusting in all in one go. Before the captain could release a pained yell, a mouth covered his in a kiss to swallow the sound. His copy did not wait for him to adjust, pulling out until the tip was only in and thrusting back into the tight passage. It hurt like hell for Hitsugaya, seeing as blood was trickling down his thigh from the ripping of skin.

His body tensed within every thrust, his hands helplessly clawing the ground to vent off the pain. A hand roughly grabbed his thigh and pushed it up further until he was in a curled position. The pain slowly wore away, a new feeling of pleasure overriding his senses, and his pained gasps turned into pleasured ones.

" Ah! Ah! Ngh! F-fuck..." Hitsugaya continued to involuntarily moan as his body writhed and arched from the harsh slapping of their skin. His stomach tightened within each hit and his member, hard and weeping, slapped against his half-opened shirt and haori.

" G-god! Ah!" The Reigai smirked at the lovely sounds his enemy made and made sure to push extra hard against the other's prostate, having finally found it. The particular wet moan almost made him cum right then and there and he stopped all movement, trying to regain his breath. Hitsugaya whimpered and glanced at his doppelgänger before realizing he could pull away while he had the chance.

However just as he had he turned on his side weakly, his thigh was grabbed and his leg is pushed up and the cock inside him hit his prostate directly. This, causing him to emit a yell of shock. His leg was pulled over the other's shoulder and the thrusting became deeper and more rough.

" Aah! Fuck! Ha! Ooh..." The captain suddenly felt his end nearing, and his hand automatically found his member in his palm. The Reigai noticed the other's sound gradually becoming louder and noticed a hand jacking the owner's erection. He didn't want their little game to end soon.

Hitsugaya soon found himself on his elbows and knees, and didn't need a warning for the harsh thrusts to continue in a heartbeat. Only once his prostate was rubbed, he lost every bit of sanity inside him.

" H-harder! Ah! P-please...Ngh!" Saliva trailed from the captain's mouth, but went unnoticed when the erotic rhythm was sped up. His copy winced at the pleasurous yet painfully tight contracting ring of muscles. The feeling of the hot velvet walls squeezing against his rigid member was enough as it already was. He gave a harsh slap on the the other's ass, loving the yell of pain. The captain's wrists were suddenly grabbed and his arms were pulled behind him. So now he could only he rely on his knees to keep him from losing balance.

Tears prickled his eyes as more saliva ran as he was pounded more roughly. Pre-cum loosely dripped from his hard-on, which now had a tip with the un-healthy color of red, and his need to touch it became more unbearable.

" Damn! Ooh... M-more...!" Hitsugaya pushed back against the Reigi, wanting to feel more than he already was. The Reigai, however, smirked at his impatience.

He grabbed a fistful of the bottom captain's hair and yanked his upper half up, his other hand wrapping around his torso and playing with the erect member. All Hitsugaya could do is melt into the other's touches, seeing as his arms were trapped in the sleeves of his shirt. He turned his head and unconsciously kissed his other half, sucking and playing with his tongue. Reigai swallowed a particular yell when he grasped the captain's cock, rubbing it roughly as he gave short, hard and fast thrusts.

They ignored the wet sounds of their fucking once their needs to release heightened. Hitsugaya finally pulled away for air and collapsed down, muffling his cry when released his seeds on the ground. Not long did his copy follow the suit, the feeling of hot semen squirting all over his insides and down his legs from the overload, making him moan weakly.

The only sounds now heard in the tense air were the panting of the two captains.

...

Hitsugaya was still in Euphoria, his limp body not even twitching. He suddenly had an empty feeling in his anus with more seeds leaking out, along with a small hint of blood. He found out he could no longer locate his Reigai due to his muddled mind. Hopefully, no one will catch him in this state for a while.

He then weakly sat up while fixing his attire before looking around for his zanpakto, finding it lying in the same spot as before. The shinigami sighed when a sudden dull ache hit his lower region.

Looks like his Regai had won this round.

* * *

**Yeah yeah I know. Kind of short but I made it up with the lemon right? Ahem, anyways, I am getting another chapter up for Jikken Tekkina Sekkesu soon because now I am in a Hitsugaya selfcest mood.**

**Please like, favorite, review and I'll see you in another story!**

**Wow, I feel like writing more...**


End file.
